Words Will Never
by Cradlerobber Speedo-kun
Summary: Re-write of the Raven vs. Terra scene of 'Aftershock'. Terra hits a different nerve this time, and Raven loses control of her emotions. Implied RavenxBeastboy.


A/N: This is a re-write of the scene during 'Aftershock' when Terra confronts Raven. Granted, it is very similar, but I only had wanted to change it slightly. This is for all you RavenxBeastboy fans out there. And for those of us who dislike Terra. Is it just me, or is she an animated Mary Sue?

Words Will Never

_By Cradlerobber Speedo-kun_

"Witch!"

"Traitor!"

The two girls leaped at one another, knocking each other down into the mud. It was like a scene from numerous low-grade TV shows, really too cliched for a serious fight. But there's no changing reality when it's happening already. One would gain the upper hand, and then just as quickly the roles would be reversed. But Terra seemed to be in more control of the situation than Raven was, despite the fact that Raven was always in control.

Raven pulled up a shield made of shadows, uttering her words of meditation in an effort to prevent Terra from blasting her down to the muddied floor below. But the force shoved her to the floor, and she sprawled on her back in the mud. She attempted to get up, but was unprepared for the large hammer fashioned from mud and stones that smacked down upon her, forcing her back onto her back. Terra floated over on a large boulder, smirking in obvious satisfaction as her foe stiffly sat up and attempted to clear the mud from her face, "Not so strong now, huh, Raven?"

"I never did trust you. I knew you were up to no good, even if no one else could see it."

"Don't be ridiculous. If you mistrusted me so much, why did you let me live in your house, eat your food, share your TV? Don't be silly, you trusted me like they did."

Raven glowered from the mud, but didn't say anything. A voice echoed in Terra's head, '_You know her weakness, now use it._' Terra nodded slightly in response to Slade's voice, and she smirked further, "Oh, what? Aren't you upset in the slightest? I know about your little temper tantrums."

"I don't get upset."

"Please, don't give me that crap. Blah, blah, I'm Raven and I don't have emotions." Terra mimicked Raven's voice, rolling her eyes as she did so and manipulating the mud to make a caricature of Raven's face. The face moved it's lips in time to her mimicry, but Raven's actual face remained unchanged, "Emotions are useless."

"But you still have them. I'm not as foolish as you are, so foolish as to believe what is clearly an act." Terra brought herself down closer to the ground and Raven, and leaned forward on her knees, seizing Raven's chin. She smirked at Raven, as Raven attempted to pull away put found herself unable to do so. She was stuck in the mud, and worn out from the fight. Terra held on, forcing Raven to look at her, "You know, I don't think you're just upset about the fact that I was able to fool your friends, and live in your house. It isn't even just because you really did believe me somewhere in your soul. You say you have no emotions, but, deep down, you were jealous. Because I took Beastboy."

Suddenly, Raven surged upwards, no longer in a human guise. She had morphed into her demon self, four eyes red and glaring as she plunged forward to shred Terra apart. But Terra had expected it, and despite having come to be backed up against the wall, held her off. And then the mud started pulling at Raven, sucking her downwards as she struggled to get close enough to get rid of Terra once and for all. Terra smiled smugly as she watched Raven going under, "No emotions, really? Give it up, Ravey (1), it's over. You've showed me all the emotions you have."

Raven was almost completely under, but still mindlessly struggling. But at Terra's words, she suddenly became herself again, returned to human form. Her eyes widened, and she choked on the mud, and then she was gone.

A while later and miles beneath the city, a piercing neon green cut the darkness. Raven forced open her eyelids, and slowly sat up, feeling the dull ache of bruises on her sore bones. She blinked trying to clear her eyes, and realized that the light was Starfire, who was fast approaching.

"Oh, Raven! You're alright!" Starfire's voice broke through Raven's conciousness, and she nodded stiffly. Beastboy materialized out of the darkness at her side, and attempted to help her up, "Are you okay?" But Raven shrugged his hand off, and rebuffed him in her dull monotone, "I'm fine." The green glow Starfire was providing could not manage to illuminate what was a slight flush to Raven's cheeks. But Raven wasn't even aware of it, so it didn't matter.

Cyborg and Robin appeared out of the darkness, coming from opposite directions, both in similar condition to those already there. "We gave her a second chance." Raven said flatly, letting her gaze fall upon all of them. "Yes," Cyborg said grimly, "Yes, we did."

"And now there's nothing to do, but..."

"Treat her like a common criminal." Beastboy said forlornly, finishing Starfire's statement.

Robin shifted himself to the center of the group, and held up his clenched fist in front of him, "Titans... move out."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(1) Not a typo, just Terra being condescending.

Also, did anyone notice how Raven specifically went to fight by herself? I'm pretty sure she knew Terra would appear. And the fight between her and Terra seemed very personal, unlike how it was with Starfire, Cyborg, Robin, and even Beastboy. I mean, sure, Robin did trade words with her, but they didn't really get all that personal. If you wanna read the rest of this argument, go visit my livejournal... can't give the link, though, deletes it if I do. =( The username is kaitousuicide.


End file.
